zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Armoring Buses
If you want to travel in convoys with lots of survivors you might consider a bus. You could get a yellow school bus or slightly better, a prison bus. Both have zero armor to start with, the prisoner bus being only different because it has a lockable cage to prevent the occupants from escaping. Both would have to undergo serious modification. But if you really want to survive then armoring it is crucial. It is suggested that you get a trained vehicle body mechanic to do the modifications. In this case, general carpentry and metal work skills is probably even more important than knowing how to fix a standard vehicle. When attempting to perform these modifications do it in a secure environment. Windows & Body To add bulletproof or shatter-proof windows could be a good idea except that such glass is usually very hard to find even when the world was functional. For prison buses this will not be a problem because most have bulletproof windows already installed, but need modified so they can be opened and closed. For other types of buses, you'll be better off creating metal shutters for the windows. Also suggested are mesh grates or bars (like the ones used on prison windows) onto the outside to prevent any unwanted visitors breaking through the windows. If you have time you could weld some nails to the bars to cut the unwanted visitors arms making it harder for them to grab a survivor. Make sure you weld the frame of the bars or mesh strongly as they could pull them of if you don't weld them strongly. These modifications aren't one hundred percent necessary but will make your life alot easier. After this just watch the zeds break there knuckles on the bars. Many people often have the mistaken opinion that school buses are impenetrable to bullets; not true, their thin metal skin is about as ballistically protective as a soda can. Even a simple .22 caliber pistol round would easily penetrate the hull of your typical school bus. So how can we armor such a rolling beast on the cheap? Sandbags first and then plywood along the entire inner wall of the bus. The sandbags would stop the average bullet while the plywood walls will keep the sandbags in place. Sand, dirt, and even plywood is available just about anywhere. Equipment Needed *Equipment you would need to perform modification: *Welding Equipment (Torch, Helmet,etc.) *Metal Bars (Like the ones used for prison windows) or *Mesh Grates *Nails * *Sandbags *Plywood *Metal Studs *Other Power tools ^ (*) means the object is a bonus if you have time (^) means you may need them (i.e. you need to cut the bars to make them fit) Doors The doors on your bus are going to be your entrances but they could also be the entrances of the infected. Because of that it is suggested to put strong locks on them. But also locks that can be opened quickly. Also one that doesn't need a key or special combination so that every one can open them (after all zombies are highly unlikely to open a lock). Plus you should use a mechanical lock and NOT an electrical lock, because if the power goes down you could be locked in or worse locked OUT. Also try to strengthen the hinges so the doors can't be pulled of, which depending on the type of infected it's a possibility. Also apply all the modifications from the windows section onto the windows of the door. Equipment Needed *Equipment you would need to perform modification: *Welding Equipment (Torch, Helmet, ect.) *Variety of Locks (mechanical only) *Sheets Of Metal (For Strengthening the Doors) *Bolts (For Strenghthening the Hinges) *Power tools Front Of Bus This is the part where you start running zeds over using a plough taken off a snowplough. Other items that can be attached are cowcatchers on trains, or by removing the shovel of a bulldozer and attaching it. All of these are rather inefficient and difficult, but if you succeed, you should have a vehicle capable of plouging through blocked roads and zombies alike, with the downside that the buss will lose what (very small) offroad capability it has. A skilled mechanic is absolutely mandatory for this, as without it being properly secured, it can be more dangerous to the drivers than useful. Equipment Needed *Equipment you would need to perform modification: *Welding Equipment (Torch, Helmet, ect.) *Plough of a Snowplough *A Large Battering Ram (May have to make your own) *Bolts and Screws (for attaching the plow and ram to bus) *Sheets of metal (reinforcing plough and ram) *Power/Hand Tools Roof It's a lot harder to shoot zombies that are coming through the roof, so you better protect it and protect it well. First of all make sure the emergency roof door/exit has been modified like suggested in the doors section. Then, find some barbed/razor wire (razors sharp) and add it to the sides of the roof to make shore those zeds can't get on top of you. Also try to weld nails to the roof door so if the zeds do get on top and so they have a harder time opening the door. -OR- You can add the metal to the roof's sides and have people shooting from atop the bus. This is a good manuever in a convoy becouse you can have two buses on either side of the group with heavy gunners. Equipment Needed *Equipment you would need to perform modification: *Welding Equipment (Torch, Helmet, ect.) Nails *Barbed/Razor Wire *Locks *Bolts (to hold wire onto bus) Rear Of Bus Although already pretty protected theres room for improvement on every bus. Do all the modifications from the previous sections and reinforce it with extra sheets of metal, which can be very,very tricky, so you may need a professional to weld them on. Also attach large nails or railroad spikes to the back to hit the zombies when your reversing. Although it is a very secure postion on a bus, be careful not to be attacked from behind. Equipment Needed *Equipment you would need to perform modification: *Welding Equipment (Torch, Helmet, ect.) *Large Nails or Railroad Spikes *A Lot of Sheet metal *Power/Hand tools Running Gear If drivabiliy is still a factor in the armenment of this bus, there are several items you should look at. Depending on the history of this bus, basic maintenance items should always be looke at before you head out on the road. Assuming the bus is the diesel get a hold of all the filters and oil. This will help give you worry-free operation (pertaining to the bus itself of course) through its travels. Following the driveline back from the engine ensure the transmission functions normally. Take pieces of sheet metal and make skid plates over all the vunerable areas under the engine and trans, as you don't know what you maye be running over out there. Taking an old destruction derby tip put duct tape over the u-joints on the driveshaft. While buses use heavy duty driveshafts something as simple as getting zombie bits in the u-joint can blow it, utterly crippling the vehicles. Check your supension and axles, for weak points and cover them. Ensure all wheels are properly torqued and air pressures are set you are good to go. Having a tube of liquid tire sealant is always a good idea to quickly and easily repair a possible blow-out from foreign objects on the road. Other Security Ideas A couple of other ideas. Try to add security cameras to places outside the bus where the mirrors or naked eye can't see, just incase there's a sneakie one hiding behind the bus. Also if you can you could add a gasoline/deisel/petrol/fuel tank to the back so if your getting chased by large numbers of zombies you can spray the fuel out of the back and add some sort of lighter to the nozzel and all of them are engulfed in flames. Equipment Needed *Welding Equipment (Torch, Helmet, ect.) *Fuel Tanks *Lighter *Security Cams *Mirrors What To Stock It With Your main priorities are food, water and guns/ammo, everything else is a bonus. Try to fit some cabinets in so it isn't swerving around the floor of the bus everytime the driver turns Also don't go anywere without a gun! Also stock a couple of large tanks of fuel to get you were you need. Plus try to fit in a ham or CB radio into the bus. Also to power the radio you might as well bring a generator. Or even beter stick a military style sun panels on the roof. And you might as well put in a Xbox 360 for morale. Conclusion If you do all these mods you won't even have to keep driving because the zeds would find it imposible to get in. Category:Armor Category:Vehicles Category:Modification Category:Transportation Category:Vehicle Modification